Family problems
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: She's gone. In the Underworld now. leaving me with two children. One might not even be a child! How can a 17 year old son of Hades possibly raise two decendants of Hades AND Zues? Gods help me! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! T JUST IN CASE! HALLOWEEN FIC!


**hi peoples! I'm taking a little break from my stories to make my... HALLOWEEN FIC! *Creepy music in the backround* Rick sunk this ship but I'm slowly rebuilding it cuz NOTHING CAN BREAK THALICO!**

* * *

Summary:  
She's gone. Gone to the Underworld. She left me with two children. A boy and a girl. One a few hours older than the other. I can't do this. How can an 18 year old son of Hades like me be able to raise two children who have the power of Hades and Zues alone? I need her by my side. I need my Saving Grace

1. NEWBORNS AND PASSING

**3rd person POV**

Nico di Angelo was worried sick. He was holding his newborn daughter - Nova- in his arms. She had jet black hair, a light olive skin, and electric blue eyes with specks of a very dark brown. She slept peacefully in Nico's arms. Nico was dying to see his girlfriend but the doctors pushed him out of the room and told him to see his daughter. He could hear her wrenching screams and there was nothing he could do to stop them. There were big giant nurse dudes at the doors, keeping an eye on him and he couldn't shadow travel for some strange reason.

Thalia was in pain. She had just gave birth to a baby girl and couldn't see her. Now the doctors had informed her that there was another child inside of her that had to be born or bad things would happen. Another scream escaped her pale lips as she longed to see the mysterious son of Hades. Or in other words, her boyfriend, the [almost] man who she lost her virginity to and is now having a second child in one day. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. She could never be able to hate those very dark brown eyes or his ink black hair that reached just below his ears and covered his eyes a bit. He was irresistable and she was lucky to have him. She wanted to see him though. Scratch that. She NEEDED to see him.

"Ma'am, the child won't come out so we'll give it a few hours" a tall man with golden blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and sky blue eyes said. The complete opposite of Nico. Probably a son of Apollo...

" Let me see Nico!" She tried to say with her usual determined voice but her voice sounded hoarse and raspy from all the crying and screaming.

"Very well" the doctor left to retrieve as another wave of pain erupted inside Thalia's stomach. She held back another scream as she coughed up blood and felt something clawing on the inside of her stomach. She pushed down on her stomach to try to decrease the pain and it worked. For a little while.

She knew that this child is different. For one, it has very sharp 'claws' that seem to be ripping her stomach open from the inside, and two, she could feel the power this child had even before it was born.

"Nico di Angelo, Ms. Grace wants to see you" Dr. Jamie called out, bringing Nico out of his thoughts. He jumped up and ran through the door that kept him away from his love. When he looked at her, he wanted to scream (very manly). She was a deathly pale (even paler than him!), her electric blue eyes that usually seem to have a mischievous spark in them were dull and looked in pain, there were claw marks on her stomach that looked like they were coming from inside her, and there was blood on her bed sheets as she coughed up more.

She gave him a weak smile and waved him over. He walked over to her and he placed her small soft hand into his calloused one, feeling the reassuring warmth course through her body, the pain in her stomach going away momentarily.

"Whats wrong Thals?" Worried laced in his voice and shined in his eyes. It took all of her willpower to keep herself from crying

"I-I-" she started when her stomach flared in pain. The clawing felt more powerful as if the child was demanding to get out. A scream escaped her lips once more as she felt her skin rip.

Nico stood there, watching Thalia in pain as the baby continued to claw it's way out of her body. Finally her skin gave in and ripped, having blood spew out of the open cuts in her stomach. A tiny hand emerged from the cut. The hand was covered in blood and was holding something. Nico turned away before he could identify what it was and went to get a doctor.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR! MY GIRLFRIEND IS ABOUT TO  
DUCKIN DIE AND THE BABY IS COMING OUT! HELP! DOCTOR!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs. Dr. Jamie came running out of a room a few doors down and ran past him through the door to Thalia room.

"Oh my god..." Nico heard Dr. Jamie mutter before barking out orders. Nurses and doctors were swarming around Thalia while Nico was at her side, holding her hand reassuringly. Nico felt her like draining away quickly and paled even more (if that was possible).

After 5 minutes of screaming in agony, the baby was pried out of Thalia as she sighed in relief. The problem was that the baby was covered in blood, had claw like hands, pure black eyes, and had what looked like meat (some of Thalia... DX) in his mouth. Once the nurse grabbed the baby to clean him up, the baby bit off a chunk of her arm and started scratching her, making the poor woman throw the baby at a different nurse, run out of the hospital screaming 'DEVILS CHILD! IT'S THE DIABLOS CHILD!', and she was probably scarred for like...

As the baby was taken away to be cleaned and the doctors filed out of the room, Nico scooted closer to the ghostly pale, bleeding to death Thalia.

"Thalia..." Nico said softly, knowing what might happen in a few minutes. She slowly turned her attention on him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Nico. I-I'm gonna leave you" her eyes welled with tears as she choked the words out "Take care of the kids a-a-and I love you. I love you so so so so very much" she let out a sob as she squeezed Nico's hand. He leaned closer to her and firmly kissed her on the lips. He felt her hand go limp and the heat and soul leaving her body.

Nico leaned back in his chair and let the tears fall freely. A knock cut through the moment of silence. Nico looked up to see a very scared nurse hold the boy at arm's length away. She handed the baby to Nico  
and ran out of the room. Now that the baby was not covered in Thalia blood, he looked calmer. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and his eyes were electric blue that got darker as it got closer to the pupils  
until it was a midnight black. He also had light freckles across his nose. He needed a name...

It took a while to think of a name but Nico thought of one that would hopefully fit the child.  
"Hey Tyko Bianco Grace-di Angelo I'm your dad Nico" He said in a soft whisper as he walked to the room where Nova was. Nico gently picked Nova up and held each baby in an arm.  
"Hey Nova Thalia Grace-di Angelo, I'm your dad Nico and this is your brother Tyko" Nico moved the babies around do that they were face to face as he sat down in a chair. He felt a strong presence next to him and smiled.

"She looks like you Thals. I'll take care of them and make sure we visit you once they're old enough kay?" He turned his head and saw a translucent Thalia sitting next to him, smiling down at the children. She looked up and lightly kissed Nico on the lips before giving him a cheeky smile and disappearing.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not kay?**

**BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ**


End file.
